Consecuencias
by nateherondale
Summary: Después de una noche de descontrol, vienen las inevitables consecuencias. ¿Creías que te ibas a librar de esta? Secuela de "Pecado de una noche".


**Nota del autor**: Bueno, luego de haber escrito mi primera historia, se me vino esto a la cabeza. Lo escribí pensando que sería una especie de continuación, pero a la vez independiente, así que, si no han leído la historia anterior, no tiene mucha importancia. Pero les recomiendo leerla si tienen ganas de un poco más. Espero que les guste, y si así fue, dejen una pista de que estuvieron aquí : favorito/review/follow algo :) Besos!

_Nate_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Rose se encontraba apoyada sobre un gran árbol, sentada en la hierba y alejada de los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts, con su copia de Historia de la magia abierta en el capítulo que supuestamente debían estudiar para el día siguiente. A diferencia de lo que muchos creían, la pelirroja odiaba estudiar, era tan aburrido que lastimaba. Amaba los libros, allí encontraba todo lo que le interesaba, se sumergía en un mundo nuevo, aprendía cosas muy interesantes. Lamentablemente, su colección de libros de este año no tenía nada de interesante. Su madre podría ser la persona más irritablemente sabelotodo que existe viva en el planeta, pero su hija no había seguido su ejemplo. Era torpe, olvidadiza, algo irresponsable y la tarea le daba dolor de cabeza. Por suerte, su cerebro estaba muy bien dotado, lo que le permitía sacarse buenas notas, aun estudiando apenas el día antes – como en esos momentos – aunque no era, por lejos, la mejor de su clase.

Historia de la magia no era su materia favorita, no ponía a prueba su cerebro, solo su capacidad de memorizar aburridas fechas sobre aburridos acontecimientos que ocurrieron hace décadas. Hace una hora estaba tratando de aprender el primer párrafo, leyéndolo una y otra vez, pero no había caso, estaba demasiado distraída pensando en la última novela que había leído. Comparaba a la protagonista consigo misma, a su vida con la suya, al héroe con el chico de sus sueños, que aún no tenía rostro ni nombre. Siempre hacía lo mismo, la ayudaba a analizar a la gente, se divertía leyendo a las personas como leía los libros. Así la vida era mucho más fácil de llevar.

Tan absorta en sus pensamientos como estaba, no escuchó ni vio nada que le ayudara a saber que alguien se había agachado a su lado y la miraba, expectante. Al no obtener respuesta, la persona misteriosa aclaró su garganta, para anunciar su presencia.

-¡Malfoy! – los ojos de Rose, redondos como perlas, lo miraban aterrorizada. - ¡Por Merlín, casi me matas del susto!

Scorpius rió, burlándose, y la pelirroja frunció el ceño mientras su mirada se endurecía.

-De todas maneras, ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy estudiando…

-A mí no me lo parece - la interrumpió.- Pero igual sabes que te voy a superar, como siempre.

-Sí, lo sé – respondió, desafiante. - Yo estudio para aprobar y poder tener un buen trabajo y una vida digna. No para superar a los demás.

El rubio sonrió, esta vez más honesto. No se podía decir que se llevaran muy bien, siempre se ignoraban y cuando hablaban, sus conversaciones eran algo como la que estaban manteniendo en ese instante, distantes y recelosos. Tenían una extraña relación, eran enemigos desde la cuna, pero no se odiaban, solo actuaban como todos esperaban que lo hiciesen.

-Si sigues así no lograrás tus objetivos – replicó Scorpius, sentándose al lado de la chica. – No te ves muy concentrada.

- Bueno… ya veremos qué pasa. Luego de unas horas me resignaré y me pondré a estudiar a último momento. Siempre es así – comentó Rose, algo extrañada por el repentino acercamiento del chico, pero cómoda a la vez.

- Esperemos que lo logres, de lo contrario, tendrás que seguir con tu negocio actual.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño otra vez, confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a la otra noche, cuando te encontré en una situación comprometedora en cierto lugar.

Toda la cara de la chica se volvió de un fuerte color carmesí, de pronto comprendiendo.

-Olvídate de eso, Malfoy. Fue cosa de una noche, un error, no volverá a pasar. Estoy muy avergonzada y yo…

-¿Nunca, nunca? – interrumpió las excusas de la pelirroja, con un tono pícaro. – Porque a mí no me importaría repetirlo una vez más…

El rubio se calló cuando sintió algo duro golpearlo en la cabeza. Asombrado, miró a la chica que tenía a su lado, con la cara rojísima de vergüenza y furia, alzando sobre su igualmente roja melena su gran volumen de Historia de la magia.

-¡No vuelvas a sacar ese tema! ¡Merlín! Estoy muy avergonzada, nunca debí haberme descontrolado de esa manera. No me gustaría que pienses eso de mí, no soy esa clase de chica, no importa lo que los demás crean. No quiero que informes de lo que pasó a nadie, nunca. ¿Entendido? – le suplicó, aunque con su posición desafiante y dura de siempre. Scorpius tuvo que esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir.

-Entendido.

Con esas palabras de parte del rubio, Rose se levantó, se acomodó la falda con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y agradeció por primera vez en su vida a su enorme libro, que por una vez había servido de algo. Estaba muy abochornada. Parte de ella había esperado que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, pero ahí estaba él, claramente recordando todo. Mientras se alejaba, se preguntó si él recordaría cada detalle - su aroma, la textura de su cabello, de su piel – como ella lo hacía, a pesar de haber estado ahogándose en alcohol.

El chico observó a la pelirroja marcharse. Luego de los acontecimientos de aquella noche, le había empezado a gustar esa especial chica, y en esos momentos decidió que, cada día que pasaba, le gustaba aún más.


End file.
